


Addiction

by yourbasicbitchsusan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drug Use, Everyone Has Issues, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Graphic Description, M/M, One direction AU, Previous Trauma, Smut, honestly so much angst, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbasicbitchsusan/pseuds/yourbasicbitchsusan
Summary: ❝Just because we're dating doesn't mean you get out of paying me for all those drugs in your system, pretty boy.❞❝Then what is the point of even dating you?❞-or the one where Louis is Harry's drug dealer but pretends to be his boyfriend because Louis is an idiot and lied to everyone to protect his and Harry's secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my darlings! 
> 
> This is probably going to flop especially considering I don't know where I'm really going with this story but nonetheless I hope you enjoy x

_**Louis** _

 

Louis Tomlinson should have known his day was going to be a mess from the moment he woke up to his little girl blasting country music in his eardrums. The heavily tattooed boy jolted from his bed, hand going to the small knife under his pillow before seeing his seven year old daughter giggle loudly and running away in hysteria.

Groaning, Louis rubbed his face and went after her. Tomma never seemed to settle down; she was always full of life and energy, whether it was three in the morning or four in the afternoon. It took hours for Louis to get her asleep. 

“Tomma, what did Daddy say about entering his room without his permission?” He asked seriously, crouching down to the young girl’s height.

Tomma was trying to hide her smile as she averted her gaze from her father’s eyes, “No entering Daddy’s room unless it’s an emergency and I’m in trouble,” she recited. As she spoke her tongue licked the gap of where her front teeth were supposed to be. Louis remembered when he came home to her mouth bleeding and his daughter holding two baby teeth in her hand proudly, demanding to know if the tooth fairy was real.

Louis tried to hold in a grin and nodded, “Good girl.”

“But there was an emergency!”

“Oh?”

Tomma stepped closer to her Dad and threw her arms around his neck and snuggled into it comfortably, “The emergency was that I missed you.”

The twenty-three year old man’s heart fluttered in response but he pushed it aside as he gave Tomma a look, “You can’t use that excuse every time,” Louis said lightly, a smile playing on hip lips. His daughter grinned cheekily and shrugged. Tomma was Louis’ weakness, and even his daughter knew that. She loved to exploit it from time to time, mainly to get out of trouble.

“Can you play with me today?” Tomma asked with a pout, playing with Louis’ hair as she stared at him hopefully.

Louis sighed unhappily, “You know I can’t, princess. Besides, you won’t be going to Miss Quinnet’s house today. Sean and you are going to the movies, remember?”

Instantly Tomma’s little face lit up and she jumped on the spot excitedly, “Can I go get ready?”

“Of course, sweetie,” He pressed a small kiss to her brown hair and watching her scurry to her room, talking to herself quietly and in a rush.

As he turned to make breakfast, Louis’ phone vibrated loudly. He whipped it out and his eyebrows furrowed deeply.

 

_ [ 8:52 AM ] _ **_X:_ ** **Job for you. Call Z.**

 

Louis was tempted to reply _ fuck you _ , he was always tempted. It wasn’t like he enjoyed his job, but he needed a lot of money and he needed it fast. Now the jobs seemed never ending, and he couldn’t decline them even if he tried.

His situation wasn’t ideal, he didn’t know who his supplier was. He didn’t know who ordered him to come back with at least one thousand dollars within a three hour limit. Louis’ only connection to him was with Zayn, and Zayn was a fucking  _ dick _ .

He was just lucky Tomma was set for the day, that Louis wouldn’t have to pay his old neighbor to babysit her  _ again _ . Tomma hated her, and Louis hated the bat too, if he was honest.

Tomma came bouncing back into the room, dressed in a white spacesuit and a hard hat helmet, smiling widely before seeing his expression; her smile dropped and she tugged Louis’ shirt, “What’s wrong?”

“I just have more business than I thought. I’ll be back before dinner, okay? Can you ask Niall to buy you breakfast before the movies?”

Tomma nodded, causing her helmet to fall in front of her eyes and Louis to chuckle. “You look great, kid.”

His little girl was always an artist when it came to clothes, she didn’t have a  _ normal  _ sense of style; she liked things no one else would wear casually. Basically, Tomma lived in Halloween costumes, glitter and gigantic traffic cones. People gave her strange looks but neither Tomlinson cared, they’d both hold their heads high and flip them off if they said anything to their faces directly.

Louis wasn’t necessarily a normal parent either, but the way he saw it, there was no such thing.

A horn sounded, alerting both of them for different reasons. Tomma ran to the window and looked out of it, going over to the door when she saw who it was, “Sean!” She called.

“Be safe,” Louis instructed. Tomma smiled back, “You too, Daddy.”

 

*

 

Louis was kind of a scumbag, selling drugs. He knew he was, he knew how some of the shit he sells could fuck up some stranger’s life, as well as their families. The man feels for them, he does. But he made a mistake years ago, one that he doesn’t fully regret, and he can’t back out now.

And he wouldn’t. Because Tomma deserved presents, she deserved love and caring, she deserved to think her father was normal. She deserved to be safe, and if Louis backed out of the drug game, she might not be safe anymore. He couldn’t risk that happening again.

Tomma was his only family, his only weakness, the love of his life. He would do anything for her.

Which is why Louis was working overtime and selling cocaine to businessmen who were tired of their jobs, rotting away behind a desk. Louis never had that problem, he was never bored.

He forgot what boredom felt like.

Soon enough, he texted Zayn telling him he was finished for the day and went home, eager to relax and cuddle with his daughter watching cheesy action films. It was a guilty pleasure of theirs, even if Tomma didn’t understand everything they were saying.

Then his phone was ringing, oblivious to how his life would change, Louis answered the phone.

“Louis,” He declared, holding his phone to his ear with his shoulder as he jimmied the lock on his front door with his key.

“Sorry for bothering you, my name is Anne. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about my son, Harry.”

A woman. That was surprising, all of his clients were men. Definitely not children, so ‘Harry’ couldn’t be that young. And while there were women who were looking for drugs, Zayn was very clear on who Louis would sell to. Louis usually had no complaints.

Although the name Harry did sound familiar to Louis, but he could not put the name to a face. Louis gave up and asked, “Harry?” He finally opened his door and set his bag down near the couch, relaxing into the cushions.

Anne’s voice was nice, very warm and soothing even though it shook with worry when pronouncing certain vowels, “Harry Styles, you’re listed in his contacts.” She told him.

Oh, that Harry. He was listed in Louis’ phone as ‘Curly’ and he was a fairly regular customer, bought cocaine and pot off Louis every week or so. Still, he hated dealing with concerned family members. It made him feel guilty and physically sick. “What of it?” Louis asked, distaste in his voice.

Anne seemed to hesitate before saying, “You’re listed as the flame emoticon.”

That got his immediate attention and he tried to hold out a small burst of laughter. No one really saved his number, none of his clients anyway. And it wasn’t like Louis normally gave his name or number out, Harry and a few other regulars were exceptions.

But a goddamn  _ flame emoticon _ ? Maybe Harry really was younger than he looked.

Anne continued speaking, but now her voice was more wobbly, like she was about to cry, “I don’t normally search through his phone but he’s been acting so strange lately, I thought he was in trouble. I, I’m sorry. I just wanted to know how you knew him.”

“You’re worried about him?” Louis asked softly, eyes darting over to a picture of him and Tomma unintentionally.

“Yes, he’s out late all the time and comes back, shuts himself off… Sorry for putting this on you, dear.”

Anne was nice, she was so motherly Louis didn’t know how to reply. Harry must’ve been a wreck if his mother’s spilling out his whereabouts to someone listed as an emoji on his phone. And Harry seemed like a nice guy to Louis whenever he met him, he seemed to inherit the trait from his mother. All Louis could think is how much he did not want to break the news to Anne that Harry was likely snorting coke up his nose most nights along with god knows what else.

He didn’t know what possessed him to say the following words, but as soon as he did, Louis slapped a hand over his mouth in horror.

“Your son is my boyfriend.”

“What?”

Louis was an idiot, a stupid bloody idiot. That’s all the man could think, about how much better it could’ve gone if he just said ‘wrong number’ in the first place.

Louis’ gaydar was never wrong, and he knew that Harry was at least attracted to men. But who knows if he was even  _ out _ , and he just declared that he was dating the man to his mother.

He should’ve stayed home this morning. Fuck Zayn and his mysterious drug buddy, Louis should have stayed home with Tomma and shut the world away.

Louis realized Anne was still silent and he spoke up immediately, “Yeah, that’s why he’s been acting weird. I’m sorry it’s all my fault, I can’t… sleep without someone else in the room, nothing has happened like that, I promise.” God, he sounded like an idiot. Who would believe this?

“He has a boyfriend?” Anne asked in a small voice.

Louis groaned and accidentally blurted, “Please tell me he’s out.”

“Y-Yes, he told me and my husband last year. Boyfriend? He never…” The woman trailed off.

Louis’ gaydar was never wrong.

Suddenly the lies came out smoother and Louis found it easier to think of what he’d say next, “That’s my fault, Mrs. Styles. I wasn’t ready to come out to my family and I was nervous meeting you, I’m sorry.” He hoped that sounded legitimate.

Six seconds went before she replied, “Would you mind holding on a second, sweetie?”

Before Louis could reply, a voice on the other line screamed out, “Desmond!”

With how loud she was talking, Louis thought for a second he might’ve been on speakerphone.

Anne continued speaking loudly, oblivious, “The flame boy was his boyfriend! He’s dating!” She told someone, presumably Desmond.  _ Husband? _ Louis thought.

“Who’s on the phone?” A gruff voice sounded, but despite it’s deepness, Louis detected excitement and warmth, just like Anne’s.

“Louis, his boyfriend. Oh, goodness. He’s so nice, perfect for Harry.”

“Let me talk to him-”

“No! Des, I’m not done-”

This was ridiculous, as lovely as the couple seemed, Tomma would be home soon. He was pretty sure that Tomma wanted Louis to have a boyfriend, fake or not more than he did. “Hello?”

Anne was closer to the speaker now, voice calm and excited once more, “Hi, Louis. My husband and I were wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner this weekend, to get to know the family better. We’re dying to meet you and I’m sure Harry will be relieved.”

“Uh,” replied a startled Louis.  _ Say no, say no, say no. _

“Are you allergic to anything?”  _ Say yes, say yes. _

“No, I’m not,” Louis replied, instantly feeling small and stupid. He kept digging himself deeper and deeper, all he wanted to do was hang up and burn his phone. Let Harry deal with consequences. But then he thought of how scared and worried Anne was about her son, Louis couldn’t tell her that the worst she was thinking was probably true.

“Wonderful, I’m sure Harry will text you details.” God, she sounded so happy. Louis wondered if this is what having a mother felt like, constant love and affection. He had barely spoken to the woman for four minutes and she was already so full of life and kindness.

“Sounds good, nice talking to you, Anne,” He said honestly, smiling into the phone.

“You too, Louis.”

She hung up and for a while, Louis just sat staring at his phone in utter astonishment. There were so many things that could go wrong now and it was all his fault. Louis was such a  _ fucking idiot. _

“I’m so fucking screwed,” He mumbled as he clutched the pillow from the couch with a frown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yOOO IT ACTUALLY POSTED, I'VE BEEN TRYING TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER FOR MONTHS I'M SORRY IT'S NOT MY FAULT I SWEAR

_**Harry** _

 

Harry Styles should’ve known his day would be a mess from the moment he woke himself up by vomiting all over his bare chest. The smell was putrid and all the eighteen year old wanted to do was clean himself and go to sleep for the remainder of the day, like always.

But he didn’t know where he was.

At first, Harry suspected it might be an alley next to the club he went to last night but upon further reflection, he appeared to be in Brooklyn of all places. Fucking _Brooklyn_. Of all places, Brooklyn Heights.

Harry felt around his jean pockets, desperately trying to find his phone but to no avail. He cursed and slid his back down the brick wall in defeat; it would take him at least two hours to walk home, not to mention he probably screwed everything up with Liam. Why else would he be in Brooklyn if it weren’t for Liam? It always came down to him in the end, and now considering he’s probably seen or heard from drunk and high off his ass Harry, Liam won’t ever want to see him again.

Harry grumbled, shielding the light from his eyes that was spilling into the alley more by every passing second. All he could think of was to buy more drugs, to snort more cocaine, to test his limits and try drugs he’s only thought of in his worst nightmares and mix it with tequila.

He was so fucking sick of being in pain. He needed to see Louis or better yet, Will.

Harry couldn’t remember standing up and walking home, he couldn’t even remember how he found the motivation to move his legs. But he was home, awaiting the worried screams that would face him by the time he turned the doorknob that sat on palm.

One, two, three.

He twisted the doorknob and instantly his mother came fluttering to the door, but instead of the normal fury and the terrified expressions, Harry was greeting with one of happiness, relief, a _proud smile_.

Harry run one of his hands across his scalp, feeling the dirty locks touching the sides of his long fingers. He just wanted a shower, he didn’t have time for Anne’s games.

“How was your night?”

He was grateful that his Mum broke the silence. Harry shrugged, “It was okay,” He lied smoothly, “Sorry for staying out all night again.”

“Don’t apologise,” She gushed, “I completely understand.”

Harry was concerned for his mother’s wellbeing, she was never so dismissive of something like this. Usually if Harry stayed out all night without saying anything, there would be screaming and tears. Harry would always argue that he was an adult now, and Anne would counter saying that she just wants to know where he was so she wouldn’t be so worried.

And now she was practically smiling upon his arrival.

After a long pause, his mother came rushing into his arms, hugging him tightly. Harry was baffled but he hugged her back all the same, relishing in the familiarity of someone looking after him, of not being disappointed in him. He missed it, he missed when he could just hug people without there being judgement or pity.

He didn’t deserve pity.

Harry pushed the dark thoughts to the back of his mind and let go from his mother’s hug, smiling tightly, “Everything alright?”

Anne responded with a quick, firm nod. She began fiddling with her bracelets almost nervously, “I’m sorry I’ve been overbearing lately… I just, I worry.”

“I know, Mum.”

She took a deep breath and her smile brightened once more, her cheeks a happy rosy pink. Delight was dancing across her face and she was bursting to say something to him, but she couldn’t seem to find the words by the looks of her hesitant state.

Harry was about to retreat awkwardly to his room and take a shower before his Mum realized exactly what he’d be doing the previous night, and then she said something that made his blood turn to ice.

“Louis will be joining us for dinner sometime this weekend.”

Harry didn’t know how to respond, he suspected he looked like a gaping fish. He had to force himself to close his mouth as he choked out his response, “Louis? As in…?” _Louis Tomlinson; my drug dealer._

No, it must be another Louis. A friend of Dad’s, or a dog even. It couldn’t be Louis Tomlinson, Harry’s mother couldn’t possibly know him. It wasn’t like Louis lived near here anyway, he lived in Hell’s Kitchen while Harry and his family lived in East Village, the chances of someone like his Mum meeting a drug dealer like Louis was slim, non-existent.

To his disappointment, Anne nodded eagerly, “Yes!” She was practically bouncing on the heels of her slippers, her body trembling.

Harry felt sick, he wasn’t sure if it was because of the fact his Mum knew or his hangover.

“Mum…” He choked out, “I’m sorry.” Tears threatened to spill and he angrily blinked them away, he was such a constant _disappointment_ to his family. They won’t ever look at him the same way, he was such a fuck up. “I know you expected better of me. If you kick me out, I’ll understand,” the next words left distaste on his tongue, he knew they were lies but Harry couldn’t stop himself, “I’ll get better, I’ll stop-”

Instantly, his mother ran to his side, putting a gentle hand on his arm. Her eyes were full of sympathy, concern, “Don’t apologize for this Harry, you know me and your father are supportive. If he’s making you happy…”

Harry’s brain was reeling, nothing Anne was saying was making any sense whatsoever. “B-But I thought…” All of this confusion was making him feel nauseated again, he stopped talking to regain his breath and calm down. A startling thought occured to the curly brunet, “Wait, why is he coming to dinner?”

“Because we want to get to know him obviously!”

Obviously? Harry’s head was pounding more than it had when he woke up, his knees began shaking. He leant on the staircase and eyed Anne, searching for any hints of anger or humour on her face.

She snapped her son out of this thoughts, “Oh! I know why you’re sneaking out too, leave a note next time, okay?” Anne kissed him on the head and left the room.

Harry was dangerously close to collapsing on the staircase, arguing with his parents would have caused less confusion and stress rather than this. Forcing his feet to move, he trudged slowly up the stairs and before Harry knew it, he had collapsed on his bed in exhaustion.

His phone chimed loudly and as he checked the time Harry’s jaw clenched, it was mid afternoon already? He must have woken up later than he thought. And now already he was itching to feel numb again, to feel powerful.

 

 _[ 12:41 PM ]_ **_🔥🔥:_ ** **Tell your Mum I’m free tomorrow night for dinner.**

 

Harry gaped at his phone, more pieces of the puzzle were now scattered, nowhere near being close to finished. Louis was agreeing to do this? It all felt like a bad dream, maybe it was, maybe Harry had tried LSD this time and was now hallucinating.

 

 _[ 12:44 PM ]_ **_🔥🔥:_ ** **Also, sorry about telling her we were dating. She was worried and asking who I was and this seemed to be a better alternative.**

 

Three seconds was all it took for Harry to grasp everything that had happened in the past ten minutes and apply it to the proper context. Everything made sense, but Harry’s fear and nausea grew as he thought of lying to his parents about something else. But Louis was right, this was a better alternative. Now to his Mum and Dad, it seemed Harry was getting his life back together when in reality he had never been further.

Sure, the whole complication seemed messy but perhaps Harry could squeeze a discount for his cocaine out of Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THERE YOU GO?? I HAD THIS MADE DAYS AFTER CHAPTER ONE WAS POSTED BUT noooOO ao3 didn't want that so i've been repeatedly trying to post and getting that stupid "error" thing for mONTHS. i'm so sorry ya'll.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god,, it's been months since i've written. i'm so sorry, i promise i'll try and write quicker skskssk

_**Louis** _

 

Louis was a nervous wreck. For the past two days all he could think about was looking Harry in the face and bolting, which to be honest, was the most likely scenario. God, even Tomma knew something was up and even though he loved his little girl, she was about as observant as a flea.

Harry had sent him one text, one. And to Louis’ surprise it wasn’t the younger boy yelling at him and telling his crazy ass to back off and stop spreading bullshit; it was a time and an address. An invitation into their home.

Louis was going nuts staring at the text, if anyone saw him he’d look like some lovestruck teenager waiting pathetically for a text back from someone who never would. But Harry didn’t say anything else, it was quite irritating and Louis had a mind to rip him off next time he stills the boy coke.

That’s if Harry wants to even buy from him anymore, all because Louis couldn’t hang up a phone and let the eighteen year old fend for himself.

Tomma offered him some sort of relief though, whenever he came back from work - which had become a lot more draining since he most likely had lost a frequent client - his little blessing had cuddled up to him and asked if he wanted to watch Lilo & Stitch before they went to bed. Tomma loved that movie and even though Louis has seen it a dozen times the past month, even he had a soft spot for it.

Nevertheless, they stayed up late every night - a little later than Tomma should - and watched Lilo & Stitch while drinking banana smoothies.

Maybe lack of sleep was a reason Louis was stressing out about this whole Harry situation.  
  
And now it was Saturday morning and Louis couldn’t find any motivation to get out of bed and instead resorted to staring at the ceiling blankly, pondering many different ways that this could go wrong.   
  
Fuck, if Harry didn’t come to him anymore Zayn was going to beat the hell out if him.   
  
A chill ran up his spine as he thought, what if he takes it out on Tomma? Louis didn’t know anything about Zayn other than he followed X’s instructions blindly. He didn’t know what their moral codes were, certainly didn’t know if they’d put a child in danger.   
  
Louis felt nauseous again.   
  
No matter what happens today or the events following after, Tomma came first. Louis didn’t think there was anything he wouldn’t do to ensure his little girl’s safety.   
  
So he got out of bed and with a quick look at her door as he passed it in the hallway, got ready for work and, in turn, got ready for his dinner date with his boyfriend.   
  
*   
  
After Louis parked his car and walked up to the house only one thought pounded through his mind. Harry—or his parents, whatever—was fucking rich. The house—mansion—looked like it came out of a pixar movie, and Louis even in his well dressed attire felt very underdressed and intimidated. He pressed the buzzer on the gate and cleared his throat, “Uh, hi.”   
  
Immediately the gates swung open and Louis attempted to stop his hands from shaking so rapidly. Just one night, and then he supposed him and Harry could ‘break up’ shortly after with no hard feelings.   
  
Left foot, right foot, left foot—Louis’ brain instructed and the man felt like a goddamn robot, but a sucky one because he hadn’t ever known of a machine with so many complex feelings.   
  
The front door opened before he reached the small steps leading up to it and there was Harry, in all his grumpy glory.   
  
Louis wasn’t surprised.   
  
“Harry,” Louis stated lamely. God, it was as if they were really on that awkward first date and Louis had the overwhelming urge to strangle himself.   
  
“Louis.”   
  
And then all hell came crashing down on the both of them.   
  
A middle-aged woman with many laughing lines surrounding her mouth and eyes brightened as soon as her eyes landed on Louis, he wanted to retreat immediately. Oh Jesus Christ, this was becoming increasingly difficult.   
  
“Louis! Hello! I’m Harry’s mother, Anne. I’ve been anxiously waiting to meet you!” Her voice had sounded exactly like it had on the phone, all smiles and warmth and Louis forced a shaky smile for her benefit.   
  
“Hey, uh, it’s nice to meet you. Harry’s told me a lot about you.” An obvious lie that he hoped wouldn’t come back to bite him in the ass.   
  
“All good things I hope,” she laughed. Anne’s laugh literally sounded like music and Louis was instantly mesmerized by it. However his peaceful spell was broken when he saw Harry glare at him harshly from the corner of his eye.   
  
Louis’ gaze dropped to the ground and his hands wouldn’t stop sweating profusely. It was getting pretty gross.   
  
Anne jolted back, grabbing Louis’ arm and leading him up the stairs, “Oh, my apologies, come in, dear. Dinner’s almost ready and Des is dying to meet you as well.”   
  
“That’d be lovely, thank you.” Louis gritted painfully.   
  
“Have you ever been here before?” Anne questioned. Harry’s mum really loved her questions it seemed, Louis was already feeling lightheaded from them.

He wasn’t going to make it to dinner at this rate.  
  
“Uh, no,” Louis fumbled, “Harry usually comes over to my house.” Also a lie, Louis never did drug deals around Tomma or their home. It was always around their usual meetups; from alley’s to club’s. Harry, even though he was one of Louis’ favourite customers wouldn’t even step on their block if the older man could help it.   
  
Opening the door, Anne smiled lightly, “That’s great, do you live with anyone?”

Louis was awestruck, if the outside of Harry’s house was impressive the inside is better by the tenfold. High raised ceilings with shiny chandeliers hung proudly, and the staircases were massive. He was so distracted he didn’t even think to censor himself, he didn’t even think about saying the _truth_ , “My daughter.”

Instantly, Louis wanted to run away and slam the door shut so hard the chandeliers would fall to the ground. He mentioned Tomma, _fucking Christ_ .   
  
Anne’s mouth fell open slightly, “Your daughter?”   
  
And Harry, fucking Harry, who was a _customer_ , did a double take and squeezed Louis’ shoulder from behind and hissed quietly, “You have a kid?”   
  
Wow, it was hot in here. Louis adjusted his collar and jacket sleeves, clearing his throat awkwardly, “Uhm, yeah. I, uh, wow. Dinner smells really good.” Obvious lie, they couldn’t even smell the food from the foyer. He hadn’t even met Harry’s _father_ yet. Louis was fucked for the fifth time that night.   
  
“How old is she?” The woman said, her eyes crinkling with adoration.   
  
“Six,” Louis lied, it wasn’t a big lie but the less details they knew about Tomma the better, “also when I said daughter I meant more like adoptive.” He explained as calmly as he could, still lying through his teeth, “Not legally of course, I’m good friends with her mother.”

Now isn’t _that_ a lie. Her mother. Ha.   
  
Anne’s smile was so wide Louis might’ve thought it was fake, but any person who saw her could tell how excited she was. Jesus, she probably thought of herself as a Grandmother in a weird way, “Oh, that’s wonderful. I’m pleased to see you’re a responsible adult, maybe you’ll be a good influence on Harold.” She joked, hitting her son lightly on his arm.   
  
Harry’s— _Harold’s_ —ears went a bright red, “Mum!”   
  
“Sorry, sorry.” She didn’t sound sorry, her light smile made her sound amused, “You two go run along, I’ll call you when dinner is ready.”   
  
“Thanks, Mrs. Styles.” Louis said gratefully, and before he could even think about his next words or actions, Harry grabbed his wrist and hurriedly yanked him up the staircase and into a room without a breath, it seemed.   
  
Harry shut the door and turned around giving Louis a glare accompanied with a dry laugh, “You’ve already fucked like six things up on a massive scale and the gravy isn’t even ready yet.”   
  
Louis scowled in return, keeping his head leveled with Harry’s so he wouldn’t show any sort of weakness, “Well, sorry. I don’t usually go on fake dates-“   
  
“Dates at all it seems.”   
  
The side of Louis’ lip twitched at Harry’s snarky comment, “Shut up. God, you’d think you were sixteen with an attitude like that.”   
  
Harry sat on the end of his bed, “You’d think someone with a kid wouldn’t be dealing drugs,” He shot back coldly.   
  
Instantly Louis recoiled and sent Harry an icy stare, “ _Hey._ Don’t talk about her like that, it’s none of your fucking business and you don’t know anything about me or my daughter.” He tried to relax his muscles but he couldn’t, everything was tense as soon as Harry mentioned Tomma and Louis could blame no one but himself.   
  
Moments of silence and then Harry let out a breath, “You’re right, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. The last few days have been... stressful.”   
  
Louis could usually tell if people were lying, some people were harder than others. Harry seemed to be telling the truth, he seemed to be sorry. And just the apology made Louis relax a fraction, trying to turn the conversation into something lighthearted. “Tell me about it, I was considering going to a doctor with how nauseous I felt.”   
  
He laughed, and Louis couldn’t help but stare at him with interest because… Harry looked _good_ when he laughed, and it didn’t seem to happen often, at least around him. “I get muscles spasms when I’m anxious,” Harry explained,  “Ever since I came home Thursday I’ve been walking around like a grandpa because of how badly my body aches.”   
  
Louis was brought back to reality and he tried not to wince in guilt, “Dude, I’m sorry about this. Again, like I’m really sorry. I panicked and your mum was worried and-”   
  
Harry cut him off with a smile, “I get it. A small part of me is grateful because she doesn’t constantly hover me anymore.”   
  
“Hovering isn’t a bad thing all the time.” The older boy tried to explain, “She loves you and is worried about you-”   
  
“Okay, I so get the Dad thing now.” Harry rolled his eyes jokingly. Then he sobered a little bit, “Seriously, don’t worry about it I know where you’re coming from. It’s just... difficult with my family right now.”

The sentence held some weight, some dark hidden truths that possibly hinted to why Harry went out every night, but it wasn’t Louis’ place to question him. He of all people, understood the need for secrets.  
  
Louis walked over slowly to the edge of the room and pointed at an old, tattered poster, “Bon Jovi fan?” Louis asked, humour in his voice.   
  
“Please tell me you’re one too or I’m breaking up with you,” Harry warned with a smile. His eyes were practically sparkling.   
  
His mouth twitched but Louis had a burning question on his mind that made him serious, “Also, uh. Is our... business still continuing?”   
  
“My other dealer’s ghosted me for days so honestly, at this point I’ll beg you.”   
  
Louis let out a huge sigh of relief, “I’m so fucking glad you said that.”

Harry opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Anne’s voice came from outside the closed door, “Is it safe?”  
  
Harry scrunched up his nose and replied sarcastically, “No, Mum. Our clothes are all over the floor and we’re involved in some very kinky sex. Oh, look, a tentacle.”   
  
Anne opened the door and gave Harry an unimpressed look, “Very funny, you should become a comedian.”   
  
*   
  
Louis was walking out of the house, Harry by his side and hands firmly in his pockets, “Thanks for this, at first I was skeptical but tonight was actually okay.”   
  
“Right back at you, doll face.” Harry smirked, “Meet you tomorrow, usual place?”   
  
“No discounts,” Louis warned with a smile.   
  
“But babe,” Harry whined, “aren’t you supposed to be treating your boyfriend?”

Louis was about to retort when Anne and Desmond came up behind them with big smiles on their faces. Anne hugged Louis tightly, “It was lovely meeting you officially, Louis. Come again soon?”  
  
Unlikely, although the night wasn’t as bad as Louis had originally suspected, Harry and him couldn’t keep up with the ruse. It wasn’t fair to anyone involved. However, Louis smiled and politely replied, “I would love that, Anne. Dinner was delicious, thank you again.”

  
Desmond and Harry were off to the side talking, Harry side-eyeing Louis every few seconds.   
  
“Do you live far, dear?” Anne questioned.   
  
Louis tensed, just like he did every time it got personal. But if he learned anything from tonight, it was that Harry and his family were not threats to him or Tomma. A small piece of information that was vague couldn’t hurt. “Hell’s Kitchen,” Louis said, resisting his eye from twitching.   
  
“It’s a bit late, would you like to stay over?”   
  
Louis bit back a laugh, “I couldn’t-”   
  
Harry must have overheard because he shouted, “Mum!” and made his way over to the pair, his ears red through his hair.   
  
“What?” Anne asked, puzzled, “Guest bedroom is free, although you are eighteen so I assume as long as you use protection-”   
  
“Mum, oh my god!” Harry cried, putting his hands over his flushing face.   
  
Louis couldn’t help but chuckle at their antics, and with a warm smile, politely declined. “I have a six year old being babysat by my friend so not tonight, thank you for the offer though. Goodnight, both of you.”   
  
“Why didn’t you kiss him goodbye?” Louis heard from behind him, “Is it because I’m here?” 

**Author's Note:**

> [ let me know what you think! x ]


End file.
